Y ahora que le pasa?
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Rin se comporta muy extraño últimamente y Archer no sabe lo que le pasa. Sera la pubertad? Cosas de chicas? Por qué le coquetea a Emiya Shirō? Será Archer capaz de descubrir que le pasa? One-shot


**Y ahora que le pasa?**

 **Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de FSN y espero no me haya quedado muy raro.**

 **Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece de ser así Rin y Archer se hubieran quedado juntos en vez de que él se muriera en las tres rutas del juego.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a Nat_Marie. Se lo mucho que se te rompió el kokoro cuando él se murió así que esta es mi mejor forma de consolarte. TTnTT**

 **Sin más espero les guste.**

Rin Tohsaka siempre ha sido una chica obstinada que consigue lo que quiere y esta vez no seria la excepción. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su Servant: Archer.

Mientras ojeaba unas revistas sentada a la mesa en la casa de Shirō lo veía preparar su té. Ella estaba enamorada de él claramente, pero por alguna razón no podía hacer que el entendiera que sus sentimientos por el iban más allá de la relación Servant/Master. Por mas indirectas bien directas que le mandaba el no captaba ni una sola. Era tan frustrante, pero aún así ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no, definitivamente Archer seria solo para ella.

De repente alguien entro a la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos y la hizo quitar la mirada de su Servant, cuando se dio cuenta que era Shirō. Obviamente no podía haber llegado en mejor ocasión, Archer odia a Shirō y si le daba celos con Shirō?

—Tohsaka! Hola!.—dijo un alegre Shirō mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola.—dijo Rin sonriendo de forma coqueta hacia Shirō el cual, se sonrojo y se volteo hacia otro lado mientras se alejaba un poco de ella. Rin estaba a punto de acercarse otra vez cuando de pronto una mano se metió entre ellos dos depositando una taza en la mesa.

—Aquí esta tu té Master!.—dijo Archer, el cual sin que nadie notara había llegado atrás de ellos.

—Gracias Archer!.—dijo Rin con una sonrisa, aun mas coqueta que la dirigida a Shirō, justo antes de darle un traguito a su té.— Tan rico como siempre Archer.

—Gracias Master!—dijo Archer con una falsa sonrisa y mirando a Shirō

/

—No entiendo que le pasa a mi Master.—Archer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Rin dormir. Desde hacía un tiempo que se le hacia costumbre quedarse sentado frente a su cama mirándola dormir. Tan tranquila, como una muñeca, pequeña, delicada.

El sabia que Rin era fuerte y podía cuidarse así misma pero dormida era diferente, se veía vulnerable e indefensa.—Que te pasara ahora Rin?

Era obvio que últimamente actuaba muy extraño. Por ejemplo: cuando se encontraban con Shirō Emiya, le coqueteaba sin dejar de lanzarle miradas fugaces. Cuando la llevaba cargando por la ciudad saltando de edificios se pegaba a el mas de lo usual, rozaba su cuello con la punta de la nariz, lo olfateaba o le suspiraba encima, o rozaba su cuello con sus labios "casualmente" provocándole cosquillas y pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

—Archer!.—la voz de Rin lo hizo brincar. Se había despertado y lo había visto mirándola dormir?

Archer la volteo a ver solo para darse cuenta que seguía durmiendo. Ahora su cara tranquila había cambiado por una de frustración. Luego un sonrojo y al final una sonrisa.

–Archer bakka!.—Archer la miro sorprendido y después de unos segundos sonrío para si mismo, mirando como ella se daba la vuelta al otro lado de la cama después de dar un profundo suspiro.

/

—Argh!

—Rin estas bien?!—la voz de Archer sonaba preocupada.

—Si estoy bien!.—dijo Rin con resignación mientras enjuagaba su cabello. Archer estaba en su habitación haciendo el aseo.

—Esta bien Master si necesitas algo solo dime.

Ella estaba frustrada porque por mas que trataba de que Archer entendiera que lo quiere, no, es mas que eso. Lo que ella siente por el es mas que querer o gustar porque ella está realmente enamorada de el.

—Pero como lo hago entender? Esto es tan frustrante.—se envolvió en una toalla y salió a su habitación. Al parecer Archer se había ido a la cocina. Rin se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la cocina.

Escondiéndose tras la puerta miraba a su Servant ir y venir de un lado al otro limpiando la cocina. Archer en verdad era atractivo y era la persona en quien ella mas confiaba. Si ella no creyera en el, entonces no se aventaría desde los edificios para que el la atrapara.

—Rin? Te encuentras bien?—la voz de Archer la saco de su ensoñación.

—Ahh...etto...yo.— Archer se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente.

—Wow Rin! Tu cara esta muy roja. Te sientes bien?—al ver que la pobre no salía de su sorpresa la cargo y la llevo de vuelta a su habitación.—será mejor que descanses.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Rin muy sonrojada.

—Como es que no me di cuenta que noto mi presencia? En que momento se dio cuenta? Argh!

—Archer!—grito Rin desde su habitación. En menos de cinco segundos Archer estaba en su habitación mirando a todos lados como desesperado.

—Rin? Estas bien? Que te paso?.—porque últimamente esas eran siempre sus preguntas? De verdad que su Master lo iba a volver loco.

—Si Archer estoy bien. Ash! Archer no seas tan paranoico.—Archer la miro con reproche pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno Master! Para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

—Bueno yo solo...quería...bueno es que todo estaba muy silencioso y...—silencioso? Esa era su mejor excusa? Es obvio que estaba silencioso. Siempre a estado así.—Bueno es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi Servant cuando yo quiera?

—Si Master, es solo que pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

—Bueno Archer, como sea te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo un rato?

—Acaso estas pidiendo mi opinión Master?—dijo enarcando una ceja con un dejo de arrogancia en su voz

—Argh! Archer bakka! Si no quieres solo dilo tan poco es para que te pongas así.—dijo Rin levantando la barbilla hacia la izquierda.

—Yo nunca dije eso Master. Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien para mi.—dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella. El silencio se hizo presente otra vez en la habitación.

—Master últimamente he notado un comportamiento inusual en ti. Te encuentras bien?

—Pero que estupideces estás diciendo por...por supuesto que y-yo estoy bien.—Rin se volteó a otro lado evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Archer. Definitivamente que Archer se estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

/

-Te lo juro no entiendo que le pasa! Mi Master no se comportaba así y sinceramente no me gusta que le esté coqueteando a Emiya Shirō. Sé que puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

Cú Chulain rodó los ojos. En primer lugar por qué le decía esto a él?

—Es una chica! Son complicadas! Nunca la podrás entender así que solo invítala al bar y con eso se arregla todo.

—Jamás llevaría a mi Master a un bar. A que cometa la irresponsabilidad de embriagarse como tú.

—Oye tranquilo! Quizá es la adolescencia. Qué importa! Bazett también luego está rara. Pero sabes que amigo? La dejo ser. Bueno me voy antes de que Bazett me grite por estar tanto tiempo en el bar.

Dicho esto se levanto después de terminar su último trago y se fue. Archer también se levanto y salió del bar.

Camino por la ciudad hasta que se topó con Saber.

—Que tal Saber!

—Buenas tardes Archer.

—Vas hacia casa de Emiya Shirō?—pregunto Archer a Saber para hacerle la platica.

—Si así es.

—Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si claro. Pasa algo malo.

—No sé si es malo pero es sobre Rin.—Archer hizo una mueca

—Le sucede algo malo a Tohsaka?—dijo con preocupación Saber ya que ella le tenía un especial cariño a Rin.

—No lo sé. Últimamente está muy rara.—Archer se dispuso a platicarle sobre las extrañas y recientes actitudes de Rin.

Saber lo miro con extrañeza.

Es que de verdad ese tonto de Archer no se daba cuenta de que Rin estaba enamorada de él. Si bien ya todos lo sabían porque él era el único que no? Ahora sí que podía entender la frustración de Rin.

—Archer gomen pero debo decir que eres un tonto , o que para ser un arquero que le da a un objetivo microscópico desde mil kilómetros de distancia, estas bastante ciego. Es que no te has dado cuenta de que ella está enamorada de ti.

—Por favor mi Master debe de estar enamorada de alguien más. Además es más chica que yo. Y ella simplemente no puede estar enamorada de mi.—Saber no podía creer que Archer le estuviera dando excusas tan pobres.

—pues lo está. Si no lo quieres creer no es culpa mía. Pero es por eso que se frustra tan rápido contigo.

—Y por qué nunca lo ha dicho tal cual es?

—No lo sé. Le da pena ? Le teme al rechazo podría ser alguna o ambas opciones. Bueno te dejó porque ya llegamos y Shirō preparará hoy sopa de miso.—Dicho esto entro a la casa y Archer continuó su camino.

Después de esa charla con Saber se dio cuenta que era muy probable que Rin creyera estar enamorada de él.

Si él estaba enamorado de ella? Claro que si. El la recuerda de su juventud y siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

Cuando la volvió a ver, cuando ella lo invoco, esos sentimiento volvieron a surgir pese a los Díez años de diferencia entre ellos pero que ella sienta lo mismo por el? Nunca quizá ella está confundida y ya.

Aunque a él ya le estaban cansando sus juegos. Y el hecho de que lo estuviera provocando. Por qué si, ella lo provocaba. Pero que esperaba ella de él? Cuál era la reacción que ella esperaba?

Bien pues ahora tendría que aprender a ser más clara porque él le iba a enseñar que quien juega con fuego se quema y provocarlo así era un juego demasiado peligroso de jugar. Si ella estaba enamorada de él o no o solo quería matar el tiempo lo sabría muy pronto. Si ella no quería hablar... El la obligaría.

/

—mm...Archer hoy estuvo fuera mucho tiempo. Espero que regrese pronto. — A pesar de que ella fue la que le dio el día libre como detalle hacia el. La ponía nerviosa que saliera de la casa. Y si alguien lo acosaba? Qué tal si él se fijaba en alguien más?

—Rin.—dijo en un susurro en su oreja.

—Ahh! Archer baka! Me asustaste.

—Perdón Master. —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Y se sentó a lado de ella en el sillón . Rin se sonrojó violentamente y desvío la mirada. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Archer empujó a Rin sobre el sillón y se puso encima de ella. Dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

—Master! Ya me vas a decir porque estás tan rara? —Rin se sonrojó por su cercanía y giró su cara a la derecha.

—Y-yo a-a m-mi no me pa-pasa nada.—dijo Rin sin si quiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero es obvio que te pasa algo Master si no. No te pondrías así.—dijo suavemente contra su cuello. Rozando sus labios con este. Haber si así aprendía lo que se sentía que te hicieran eso.

Por lo visto eso le afectó pues Rin tenía la cara más roja y menos podía articular las palabras.

—y-yo no creo que... T-tal vez...no tengo nada... E-eso lo que...bueno si tengo algo... Es que... Tu... Argh! Quítate de encima Servant pervertido.

Archer rió suavemente. Y pego su oído contra su pecho escuchando los violentos latidos del corazón de Rin.

—No me quitaré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber Master. Y si no te pasará nada tu corazón no latiría como loco. Acaso te pongo nerviosa?—dijo alzando una ceja sugerente mente.

—Por supuesto que no!

—Segura y si hago esto?.—Archer rozó sus labios con los de Rin lentamente. Rin se sonrojó de nuevo pero se negó a hablar.

—Muy bien Rin si no quieres hablar está bien voy a buscar a tu hermana e invitarla a salir.

—Argh! Quieres saber qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de ti t tú ni siquiera lo notas por más que hago todo por qué te des cuenta pero eres tan tonto que no lo notas!—ahora le hecha la culpa a él eso no es justo.

—Y no crees Master que era mejor decir las cosas como son en vez de dar a entender las cosas. Si soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta por qué no le lo dijiste Rin.

—No lo hagas ver cómo si fuera mi culpa.

—Pues la mía no es Rin.

—Si, si lo es porque eres un cretino y nunca te pones a analizar las cosas que...—pero Rin ya no pudo terminar por qué tenía los labios de Archer sobre los suyos. Callando lo que le iba a decir con un beso.

—A-Archer...

—No Rin ahora tú escucha. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti pero no sé cómo esperas que lo adivine si no me lo dices. Además yo creí que te gustaba el inútil de Emiya Shirō.—Rin le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo después de hacer una mueca.

—Por enésima vez Archer. No me gusta Shirō yo solo le coqueteaba para darte celos.—dijo sonrojada.

—Bueno por su bien espero que no te guste por qué si no se puede dar por muerto.— Rin rodó los ojos al ver la cara de Archer que parecía como si ya tuviera a Shirō frente a él pero al final sonrío.

/

—Achu!

—Salud Shirō. No me digas que ya te resfriaste.

—No creo Saber quizá alguien estaba hablando de mi. Jejejjejej

—Bueno pero no correremos el riesgo. Así que comete todo esto.—dijo Saber sirviéndole una doble porción de todo.—necesitas estar fuerte Shirō y comes muy poco para ser un chico.

—Pero Saber no quiero...

—Esa es forma de hablarle a un rey?—dijo Saber con la autoridad de todo un rey.

—No Saber perdón. —dijo Shirō y se empezó a comer lo previamente servido.

 **FIN**

 **Muy bien espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentario quisiera saber su opinión. Cuídense y Bye-Bye! Besos!**


End file.
